House of Anubis: The Next Generation
by writer215
Summary: It's a new year at the Amun Academic Boarding School. With the new term comes new students. At Anubis House, it's business as usual. The new caretaker, Eve Haversine is undoubtedly up to something, and a new Sibuna, led by new student Xavier Ferris, is on the case.
1. House of Newbies

**A/N: Welcome to the Next Generation of House of Anubis. This is a reimagining of my Season 4 concept, written out in prose. And no, the students that graduated from the school in** ** _Touchstone of Ra_** **will not be showing up in every episode. Without further ado, here's the cast and then, the first episode.**

Nicholas Hamilton as Xavier Ferris

Jake Davis as Dexter Lloyd

Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie Tate

Kae Alexander as Erin Blakewood

Charlie Rowe as Roger Zeno

Asa Butterfield as Freddie Jenkins

Sophie Nélisse as Kate Richardson

Frances Enell as Poppy Clarke

Kelly Bishop as Eve Haversine

Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann

Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet

House of Newbies

Xavier Ferris stepped out of the taxi and stared up at his new home. Anubis House was, according to the brochure, the best of the houses at the Amun Academic Boarding School. He walked up the path and rang the doorbell.

The door was answered shortly by a friendly-looking Indian woman.

"Hello, I'm Trudy Rehmann, your housemother! It's good to have you here."

"Xavier Ferris." Xavier said. He hauled his suitcase up the step into the house.

"Woah!" he said, getting a look at the hall.

"This place is amazing."

"Yes, it is the nicest house." Trudy said.

"Some of your housemates are already in the living room, if you want to say hello."  
"Sure." Xavier said.

He walked into the living room, where three people were sitting on the couches.

"Hey there, you must be Xavier, my roomie." The only boy of the group stood. He had red hair and had the look of a practical joker to Xavier. Xavier didn't really know what a practical joker 'looked' like. Maybe it was the red hair. It reminded him of Fred and George from _Harry Potter._

"I'm Xavier." Xavier shook the boys' hand.

"Dexter. This is Cassie," he pointed to a blonde girl who was on the phone with her father.

"And Erin," he indicated an Asian girl who was reading _The Aesthetics of Chaos_ , which Xavier assumed was preparation for an honors class, since he was taking English, but had opted out of the higher level.

"Welcome to Anubis House!" Erin said enthusiastically.

"Hey Dexter, I'm a bit tired." Xavier said, feeling his eight-hour flight hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Which room is ours?"

"Follow me." Dexter said, leading him to the first bedroom on the main floor.

"Thanks." Xavier said, and Dexter walked off.

Relieved to be alone, Xavier kicked off his shoes, peeled off his socks and started to unpack.

When he opened one of the drawers, however, he found that someone had left a necklace, shaped like

"The Eye of Horus." Xavier knew, though he wasn't sure how. He picked up the necklace and padded back in the living room, still in bare feet.

"Hey Dex, what's this?" he held up the necklace.

"Oh! That's mine!" Dexter said, grabbing it from Xavier.

"I left it in your drawer, didn't I? Silly me." he took it from Xavier, who went back to his room.

"What were you thinking, leaving it in there?" Erin demanded.

"Eddie told you to keep it safe." Cassie chided.

"I know, I just left it there while I was alone in that room, so it didn't get caught in my clothes or something." Dexter said.

"What's the big deal, anyway? If Xavier can open the oven, we need him in Sibuna!"

"What's Sibuna?" a girl standing in the living room entrance asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, just a dungeons and dragons thing." Dexter lied quickly.

"Oh, Okay. Well, I'm Kate Richardson." The girl was incredibly attractive, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello! I'm Trudy Rehmaan, your housemother!" Trudy came in to greet Kate.

Dexter turned back to the girls and said in a hushed voice:"We need to test this. If none of us can open it, we recruit Xavier. Deal?"

"Deal." The girls agreed.

Xavier awoke at 4:45 and quickly changed clothes, pulling on fresh socks and putting his shoes back on before going back to the living room for dinner. Everyone else seemed to wear shoes all the time around here, and he didn't want to stand out by being the barefoot guy.

He had woken up just in time, it seemed, for the rest of the students had started to arrive.

Xavier met his neighbors, Roger Smith and Freddie Jenkins, as well as the other girls that would be living in the house: Kate Richardson and Poppy Clarke. Then, he met the new caretaker. Dexter had just started to tell him a bit about the old one, Victor Rodenmaar, when she entered the room.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Eve Haversine. You will address me as Ms. Haversine. No exceptions. I know my predecessor, Victor Rodenmaar ran a tight ship in this house, but I believe in an even tighter one. Lights out is now at nine o'clock precisely. I will want to hear a pin drop."

Sure enough, when the clock struck nine, Eve was standing in the entrance hall.

"It is nine o'clock, you all know what that means. You have five minutes precisely, and then I shall want to hear a pin drop."

Then, she dropped a pin.

As soon as Eve had gone upstairs, Dexter slipped out of his and Xavier's bedroom.

After pretending to be almost asleep while Dexter left, Xavier threw off the covers and followed, curious as to what Dexter might be up to, and whether or not it had to do with the necklace he'd found earlier.

He watched from the kitchen door as Dexter met with Cassie and Erin, and each tried to put the locket on the second oven door.

"It won't work for any of us. My hunch was right." Dexter said.

"Alright, I guess you can ask Xavier."

"Ask me what?" Xavier asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh! Xavier, try to unlock this oven door with this locket. If you can, we'll explain everything."

Xavier sighed. He loved a good mystery, though, so he pressed the locket in the empty slot.

The 'eye' glowed red and the oven door lifted up.

"What is going on down there?" Eve was coming.

"Quick, down here." Dexter led the group, down a secret passage, into the cellar.

Dexter walked over to a shelf and spun a secret combination lock to the numbers 1890, causing the shelf to open a secret antechamber, filled with books.

"Woah!" Xavier said.

The four students walked into the antechamber, the door of which slid shut.

"Alright, Dexter, Cassie, Erin, it's time for answers."

So, Xavier got his answers. Dexter, Cassie and Erin took turns explaining all about the Frobisher-Smythes, their discoveries in Egypt, and the artifacts that had been hidden in the house.

"Sibuna is a secret student club, tasked with uncovering the secrets of this house, and this school." Dexter finished.

"Woah. So, what's the mystery this year? I mean, if they've already found the Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, the Staff of Osiris and the Touchstone of Ra, what else is there?"

"I don't know. But if I know my stuff, Eve Haversine is up to something. Why else would she want us in bed by nine?" Dexter said.

"Sibuna can find out." Xavier said. He raised his hand to his eye, like they'd shown him, and the others mimicked him.

"Sibuna." They said.

"Now, We should probably head back to bed." Erin said.

The others agreed, and they snuck successfully back to their rooms.

What the four Sibunas did not notice was the fifth boy in the cellar, hiding and watching them.

Roger Smith went upstairs and knocked twice on Eve's office.

"Enter." She said.

Roger stepped inside.

"I've got news. Not sure if it's good or not." Roger said.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"Sibuna has reformed."

"What? How? They've all gone and graduated!"

"Dexter, Cassie and Erin were here for the final adventure. Eddie Miller passed the legacy on."

"Damn it." Eve slammed a fist on the table.

"It's worse. The new boy, Xavier? He can use the locket."

"Nina Martin's locket?"

"The very same." Roger said.

"Damn." Eve said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Earn their trust. Become a Sibuna." Eve said.

"What?"

"If you get in their circle, you can find out what they know and make regular reports back to me. Don't worry, Roger, we'll get your father back. And Nina Martin will be our sacrifice."

What the two in the office did not know was that Roger was not the only spy in the house. Kate, who had heard Cassie and Erin walking back to their room, had snuck out, only to catch Roger entering Eve's office, and had overheard everything

Next Time: House of Suspicions

Coming Monday


	2. House of Suspicions

**A/N: It's ten minutes until Monday, and I'm awake, so I'm going to go ahead and post this now. Reviews, by the way, are the best way to ensure this continues. If you enjoy it, let me know. If you don't, go read someone else's fic.**

House of Suspicions

Xavier groaned at the alarm, blaring at him at the ungodly hour of 7 AM. He got up and went down the hall to shower, then, once he was in his uniform, he went to breakfast. The girls were already up, including Kate Richardson, who, Xavier thought privately, was the most attractive of the bunch.

He sat down next to her.

"Hey Kate." He said.

"Morning Xavier."

"Hey," Kate said, "Do you know what Sibuna is?"

"Yes. But let's not talk about that now." Xavier said, for Roger and Freddie had just entered the room.

Later, at lunch, Xavier and Kate sat together with the other Sibunas, and brought Kate up to speed. Then, Kate brought them up to speed.

"So Eve and Roger want to get Roger's father back from somewhere, and they're planning on sacrificing Nina to do it?"

"Who's Nina Martin anyway?" Kate asked.

"Our founder." Dexter said.

"She left the school a couple years ago, but she was the leader for a while."

"Alright. Should we warn her?"

"I don't know how to get in touch, but we should call Eddie later." Dexter said.

They all held their right hands up over their corresponding eye.

"Sibuna." They said, and parted for class.

After class, the Sibunas gathered in Xavier and Dexter's room and Dexter called Eddie on video chat.

"Hey Dex, what's up. Who are the newbies?"

"This is Xavier, he can use the locket." Xavier raised a hand in greeting

"This is Kate, she overheard something important."

Kate waved at the webcam.

"Right. So, I guess there is a new Osirian after all."

"What?" Xavier said.

"Nothing. What's up, Dex? I've got to take Patricia to the doctor soon."

"Nina." Dexter said.

"What about her?" Eddie asked.

"Can you get in touch with her? She's in danger."

"She's in America. How can she be in danger?" Eddie asked.

"Look, I overheard the new caretaker, Eve Haversine and one of our new housemates, Roger Smith, talking last night. They said something about getting Roger's father back, and sacrificing Nina to do it."

Eddie sighed, "Alright. I'll call Fabian. He and Nina got married over the summer."

"What happened to him and Mara?"

"She got back with Mick." Eddie said.

Dexter didn't know who Mick was, but he was glad Fabian had been able to reconnect with Nina. Whoever she was, she was probably a lot better than Mara.

Suddenly, Eddie's image moved to the side, and Fabian's image popped up.

"Fabian, hey, buddy, we've got Sibuna news."

"What? I thought with Victor gone, Sibuna would be obsolete."

"Not the case buddy. The new caretaker, Eve Haversine is trouble. She's after something that will bring this kid, Roger's father back to life. We don't know what it is, but apparently a sacrifice is required to get his dad back, and she wants Nina."

"What?" Fabian demanded.

"I heard it myself." Kate interjected.

"You guys have to be careful." Eddie said.

"We will be. We're in America, so they can't get to us too easily." Fabian said.

"I wouldn't put it past this Eve woman. If she's anything like Victor…"

"True. We'll be careful. Keep in touch, kids." Fabian said. Then he signed off.

"See you guys later." Eddie said, and signed off himself.

"What's the Osirian?" Xavier asked.

None of the others knew.

"Maybe there's an answer in the antechamber. We should check after dinner."

Everyone agreed and parted ways.

Roger had been listening at the door the entire time. When it started to open, he dashed down the hall and into his room, which he shared with Freddie.

His roommate was sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop.

"Sup?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing much. Do you know what time dinner's ready? I'm hungry." Roger said. It was important for him to maintain normality, according to Eve.

"Act like a teenager so that they don't suspect you."

"Oh! One more thing!" Kate said before the meeting disbanded, closing the door again.

"What's that?" Dexter asked.

"Roger. Eve wants him to infiltrate Sibuna."

"We can't let him in. No one mention it to him." Dexter said.

Everyone agreed to this, and they parted ways to get some homework done before dinner.

When Trudy called them to the meal, Xavier noticed that Dexter had refrained from replacing his shoes and socks after changing out of his uniform, so he followed suit and went into the dining room in bare feet. Because of a new rule put in place by Trudy and Eve that afternoon, everyone had to remove their shoes (and socks, if they were wet or dirty) at the door. Roger was wearing socks, but Freddie was barefoot, as were Kate and Cassie. Erin and Poppy both wore slip-on shoes with bare feet.

The meal consisted of quiet conversation, until talk turned to sports. Xavier didn't particularly care about sports but he listened politely to Freddie drone on about football practice. Apparently, when he wasn't working with Eve, Roger also played sports, as he joined in with the conversation. Xavier turned his attention to Kate, tuning out the athlete's talk.

"So, where in America are you from?" Xavier asked her.

"Montreal. In Canada." Kate said.

"Oh, sorry. My bad."

"It's alright. Where are you from?"

"Ohio."

Just then, Eve came in.

"Students, I wanted to let you know that I've had excellent reports from your teachers for your first day. As a reward, bedtime will be moved back to 10 o'clock tonight."

The students cheered.

After they finished, most of the students went back to their rooms. It was washing up night for Freddie and Poppy, so they were forced to stay in the kitchen.

Sibuna gathered in Xavier and Dexter's room.

"We need to get back to the antechamber and do some research on the Osirian." Dexter said.

Xavier nodded, "Yeah, yeah, we do. Tonight." He said.

They did the Sibuna sign and parted ways so that Eve wouldn't suspect anything. Xavier had to get some homework done before they went on their adventure anyway, so he turned his focus back to his work.

That night, half an hour after Eve had dropped her pin and gone 'out,' Sibuna met in the kitchen, fully dressed this time, and once Xavier opened the oven, they crept down and opened the antechamber.

"Remember, we're looking for anything on the Osirian." Dexter said.

Together, the group managed to skim through a good portion of books before they heard a noise in the cellar outside the antechamber.

"I found something!" Erin said excitedly.

"Shh!" Xavier said.

As quietly as possible, he moved forward, looking through the hole in the bookcase to see Eve and Roger approaching the entrance to the antechamber.

 **Cast:**

Nicholas Hamilton as Xavier Ferris

Jake Davis as Dexter Lloyd

Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie Tate

Kae Alexander as Erin Blakewood

Charlie Rowe as Roger Zeno

Asa Butterfield as Freddie Jenkins

Sophie Nélisse as Kate Richardson

Frances Enell as Poppy Clarke

Kelly Bishop as Eve Haversine

Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann

 **Special Guests:**

Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter

Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller

 **Next Time: House of Osirian**

 **Who is the Osirian?**

 **Will Sibuna be discovered?**

 **What new secrets lie beneath the House of Anubis?**

 **Find out Tuesday.**


	3. House of Osirian

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, houseofstories99. It's much appreciated.

HOUSE OF OSIRIAN

Xavier motioned for the Sibunas to move. Dexter ran for the bookshelf next to the painting of Robert Frobisher-Smythe and opened the passageway to the tunnels, which Eddie had shown him before leaving the school.

"That was close." Xavier said as they reached the second hallway, which led to the chasm over which the crocodile allowed passage.

"Yeah. I wonder how she knows about the antechamber."

"Maybe Roger told her." Kate suggested.

"Maybe." Dexter said.

"Erin, what did you find?"

"The Osirian is the protector of the Chosen One, the paragon." Erin read aloud, "The Osirian is the complete opposite of the Paragon. The yin to the Paragon's yang. The Osirian and the Paragon will be drawn to each other." Erin finished reading.

"What is that book?" Dexter asked.

"One of Frobisher's journals."

"You should keep ahold of it. I don't think we want Eve and Roger finding out that we're researching this."

Erin agreed.

"What now? Should we go check and see if the antechamber is empty?"

"No." Xavier said. Something in the back of his mind was telling him they needed to go backwards.

"This is just the path to the crypt." Dexter said.

"Or is it?" Xavier's sixth sense led them back towards the entrance, then down the second tunnel, where they could enter the crypt. Instead of going into the crypt, however, Xavier touched the wall near the entrance. The entire wall lit up with golden energy and then disappeared.

"A new set of tunnels!" Dexter said.

"Yeah. And I think this is where whatever it is Eve is looking for is hidden." Xavier said.

"We should come back later. I have a feeling we're going to be missed if we stay here much longer." Kate said.

"Yeah." Xavier agreed with her.

They went back to the bookshelf and peeked through to the antechamber. It was empty.

They emerged into the kitchen and parted ways. Dexter and Xavier had just reached the door to their room when the lights in the hallway snapped on.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed at this hour?" Eve was standing in the center of the hallway, dressed in a nightgown and holding a flashlight.

"Dexter was hungry, and I had to pee." Xavier said.

"Well, from now on, pee and eat before you go to bed."

Xavier thought they'd gotten off, but then:

"Xavier, what is that on your neck?"

"Oh? This? My grandmother gave it to me."

"There is a zero tolerance policy on jewelry in this house. Give." Eve held out an open hand.

 **Cast:**

Nicholas Hamilton as Xavier Ferris

Jake Davis as Dexter Lloyd

Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie Tate

Kae Alexander as Erin Blakewood

Charlie Rowe as Roger Zeno

Asa Butterfield as Freddie Jenkins

Sophie Nélisse as Kate Richardson

Frances Enell as Poppy Clarke

Kelly Bishop as Eve Haversine

 **A/N: this one is short, but the next one is longer.**

 **Next Time on House of Anubis: House of Paragon**

 **Who is the Paragon? Will Xavier get the locket back?**

 **Find Out Wednesday**


	4. House of Paragon

House of Paragon

Xavier sighed and handed over the locket.

"And next time you want to lie to me about going to the bathroom after lights out, wear pajamas. Now, go to bed."

Xavier and Dexter went into their room and closed the door.

Xavier listened at the door, holding up a hand to indicate that Dexter should not speak.

He could hear Eve's slippered feet walking down the hall to Roger's room, and then heard two pairs of feet walking back, and up the stairs.

"She's conferring with Roger. This is really bad."

"We'll get the locket back. Tomorrow, I promise." Dexter said. He had already changed into his pajamas and was getting into bed.

Xavier changed and turned out the lights.

Eve dragged Roger upstairs and into her office.

"I got it off of him." Eve said, holding up the locket.

"That's great, but neither of us can use it." Roger said.

"If Ferris is the Osirian, his paragon will be female. Probably someone in this house, since they usually awaken when in proximity."

"Both Nina Martin and Edison Miller have reportedly lost their powers. Miller in the Touchstone incident and Martin when she became sexually active."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roger asked.

"The Paragon and Osirian must both be virgins." Eve said.

"We need to find the new Paragon and get her on our side." Roger said.

Their conversation was not nearly as private as they assumed, for Xavier had texted Kate, and she had snuck out of bed to eavesdrop.

Once Roger and Eve had gone to bed for the night, Kate slipped into Eve's office and took the locket from Eve's desk.

The next morning, Sibuna got up before breakfast and met in the kitchen. Each of the girls tried to open the passage.

Cassie. No.

Erin. No.

Kate. Yes!  
` "I'm the Osirian." She said, standing up.

"I'm the Paragon." Xavier said.

"This is the first time the genders have been reversed." Erin observed.

"We should call Eddie and Nina later." Dexter said.

Everyone agreed and parted, so they could come to breakfast without arousing suspicion.

They did not notice Roger listening in, again, this time from behind the counter beside the table.

When Kate got back in her room, Poppy was already up.

"I want in." Poppy said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Sibuna! My brother, Jerome told me about it. I want in."

"We'll have to discuss it. I'll let you know."

That night, Sibuna went down to the tunnels to discover what they were up against. Poppy had been welcomed into the group, as they had all agreed that her knowing about Sibuna and not being included was not a good combination. If they didn't let her join, she may very well betray them to Roger and Eve.

"Alright, let's see what's down here." Xavier held his hand up to the wall, which had returned since their last visit, and it opened the second set of tunnels.

They walked into the first challenge. It was a large chamber.

In the center of the chamber was a table with blocks on top of it. The table itself was blocklike. There were no legs or open spaces for a human's legs.

The group moved up to the table.

"It's some kind of riddle game, look!" Erin pointed.

Sitting at the edge of the table was a large block, on top of 11 spaces. 10 of these were filled in.

The large block read: What number is missing in this sequence?

The blocks were as follows: 3 [empty slot] 5

"It's pi!" Erin exclaimed. She grabbed a cube with a 1 on it and placed it in the empty slot. The first puzzle sank into the table. Another rose in its place  
the next puzzle read: What number is next in this sequence?

The numbers were: 34 21 13 8 5

"I don't know this one." Erin said.

"Take a picture. We can always come back." Xavier said.

"Wait," Erin looked it again. "3. The difference of two adjacent numbers is the next number in the sequence: this is a reversed Fibonacci sequence." She said.

Xavier put the 3 cube at the end of the sequence and the puzzle sank into the table.

The table itself then split open.

Sitting on a platform inside was a thin cylinder.

"What is this?" Xavier wondered.

"I don't know." Dexter said.

Then, a recorded voice rang throughout the chamber:

"You have passed the first test. My riddles did not fool you, but the next test shall see what you can endure."

The door to the next chamber opened.

"We should come back later." Xavier declared, "It's almost dinner, and we don't want to be missed."

Everyone agreed, and they retreated to the house.

The Sibunas emerged from the oven and dove into the laundry room, as Trudy was coming in to make dinner.

They made their rendezvous in the laundry room look less suspicious by carrying out baskets full of clean clothes, but were stopped by Eve.

"What are you doing, wearing shoes in this house? You know the rules. Off, off, off."

They stopped and followed her instructions. They had managed to get past Trudy and Eve with their shoes on early, as they had all agreed that exploring the tunnels barefoot would be a nasty idea.

After dinner, they called Fabian, Nina and Eddie.

"My powers are gone because Fabian and I are lovers?" Nina asked.

"That's just how good I am." Fabian said with a smirk. This put him on the receiving end of a punch from Nina.

"Mine were taken by the Touchstone, though." Eddie said.

"Right, and who did Sarah Frobisher-Smythe sleep with?"

"Rufus, maybe?" Nina suggested, "or maybe no one. She might've just grown too old for the power."

"What is Eve after, do you know yet?" Eddie asked, changing the subject.

"Whatever this is a piece of." Xavier showed them the prize to the riddle task.

"Looks like part of the Staff of Anubis." Fabian said.

"How do you know?" Xavier asked.

"It's the last relic missing from the Frobisher-Smythe tomb raid. It's probably the final relic he hid in the house."

"What does it do?" Dexter asked.

"According to legend, the Staff of Anubis opens a portal to the Egyptian underworld. Through this portal, one can interact with a guardian who will exchange the life of one of the dead for someone living."

"So Roger's father is in hell?" Cassie asked.

"Sounds that way," Fabian said, "and he wants to sacrifice Nina to get his father back. You have to stop them."

"We have to get all the pieces of the staff before Roger and Eve. Then we have to destroy it so no one can ever have that power." Xavier said.

"Agreed." Fabian said.

They've got ht efisrt piece. They know what it is. They're ahead of us." Roger said. He had once again been eavesdropping on Sibuna.

"Damn." Eve said.

"We need to get down there and get the next piece."

"You go, tonight," Eve said, and she handed him the key to the cellar.

"I'll keep those brats busy."

Roger placed his hand on the wall between him and the second set of tunnels.

Instead of glowing gold, like it had for Xavier, it glowed red, and sent a shock through Roger.

Roger returned upstairs, making sure to kick off his shoes and peel away his socks before returning from the cellar. In the living room, the rest of the students were playing Monopoly.

"Mandatory bonding." Eve said when he entered her office.

"Did you get the piece?"

He shook his head.

"The wall wouldn't let me through. Frobisher-Smythe did his work well."

"Well, you'll just have to follow Sibuna and hide until they leave." Eve said.

"How did they get their information, by the way?"

"They were in touch with Nina, Fabian and Eddie."

"I think I may have a solution to that problem. Leave it with me."

That night, Sibuna returned to the tunnels to face Frobisher-Smythe's endurance test. They entered the next chamber, where, at the end of a pit of coals, the second piece of the staff was waiting.

"Let's go, what are you waiting for?"

Dexter started across the pit, but was soon stuck to it, like it was gum.

Xavier sighed in exasperation.

"Dex, you can't wear shoes during a firewalking test."

He and the rest of Sibuna removed their shoes and socks and walked across the bit. The coals were hot under Xavier's bare soles, but he'd participated in this ritual as a boy scout, and had built up a tolereance. Dexter managed to get his bare feet out of his shoes and socks and joined the group on the other side. Once everyone was across, the pit was sealed over.

The group retrieved their shoes and socks and returned to the house.

"We're two ahead of them now." Xavier said as they climbed out of the oven.

"We may have to speed up if they catch up, but for now, one at a time is a good pace."

They parted ways for bed.

In the third chamber, Roger emerged from the shadows.

"I'm coming for you father. Very soon, we will be reunited, and the name of Zeno shall be feared across the entire world."

 **Guest Stars: Nathalia Ramos, Brad Kavanagh and Burkeley Duffield**

 **Next Time: House of Unfair**


	5. House of Unfair

**House of Unfair**

The next day, in Science class, Mr. Sweet held the Anubis students back.

"I'm afraid that Eve has uncovered the possibility that some of you may be cheating on assignments by contacting students that have already graduated the school. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated, and it goes without saying, if you are caught in contact with any former student, including my son, you will be expelled. Furthermore, all internet access and all forms of communication are now subject to strict moderation in Anubis House."

This was met by an uproar of protest, but Mr. Sweet cut the complaints off.

"That is the law of Anubis House now. Get off to your next class."

On his way down the hall, Xavier ran right into Eddie.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting with my dad to try and get some of your internet privacy back."

"Good luck." Xavier said.

"Thanks."

They parted. Eddie stood waiting for his father to return to the headmaster's office, while Xavier went into his next class. This class was taught by Eve herself, as, in addition to having a degree in domestic maintenance, she also had a bachelor's of education.

After class, Sibuna met Eddie in the lounge.

"No luck. Sorry guys. Eve has my dad under her thumb just like Victor did."

"Great." Xavier said.

"How are we supposed to keep you guys up to date now?"

"I don't know." Eddie shook his head.

"Look," he said, "We'll figure it out, I promise. I have to go now, though, Patricia is pregnant and in the car. If I leave her out there too long, she'll kill me."

"Congrats!" Xavier said.

Eddie signaled his thanks.

"What do we do now?" Xavier looked at his friends, all sitting dejectedly on the sofas in the lounge.

No one had any ideas.

"I guess we're on our own." Erin said.

The rest of the drama class, taught by Joy Clarke filed in, and Sibunas conversation was cut off.

 _What about Joy?_ Xavier scribbled a note to Dexter.

 _She was never a full member. No go._ Dexter wrote back.

"Xavier and Dexter, since you two are more interested in passing love notes than paying attention, please recite the Romeo and Juliet balcony dialogue you were assigned to memorize."

"They aren't love notes. I'm straight." Xavier said.

"So am I." Dexter said.

"Well, recite the passage anyway." Joy said.

Xavier and Dexter stumbled awkwardly through the balcony scene, and it was with much relief that they headed back to the house at the end of the day.

"We need to get back down to the tunnels tonight." Xavier told Sibuna once they had gathered in his room.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Xavier, can I talk to you?" Kate walked over and sat on his bed.

"Uh, sure Kate. What's up?"

"Were you and Dexter really passing love notes?"

"No, I was asking him if we could get help from Mrs. Clarke. She used to live in this house."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"Kate, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to catch a movie on Saturday."

"I'd love to!"

"Sweet." Xavier said.

Then, to his surprise and arousal, she kissed him on the cheek.

Dexter came back in after Kate left and grinned.

"How'd that go?" he asked.

"We're going to the movies on Saturday."

"Hey, so are Erin and I. We should double!"

"I'll have to check with Kate first." Xavier said.

"Okay. Yeah, I suppose I should ask Erin first too."

After dinner, Sibuna was able to slip down into the secret passage.

"Hold on, let me try." Kate placed her hand on the wall.

"It works for me too. That's good to know." Kate said.

"Yeah." Xavier agreed.

They walked through the riddle chamber and the coal room into the third chamber, which was completely empty, safe for a pedestal in the center of the room. A pedestal which was empty.

"What the?" Xavier knelt beside the pedestal and examined it. He tried the locket. Nothing happened.

Kate knelt down next to him and touched the pedestal.

"Woah!" she said, for suddenly, she was no longer with her friends in the room, but with Roger, who was solving a puzzle where, from what Kate could tell, one had to stop the room from flooding by swimming across to different vents and opening them.

Roger then stood triumphant in the center of the room as the third piece of the staff rose up.

"I've got it, father. Once I get the other two from those brats, and solve the rest of the puzzles, I will bring you back. Nina Martin will die for the rebirth of Rufus Zeno."

Kate snapped back to the present.

"Holy Shit!" she said, standing up and backing away.

"What is it, Kate?"

"Roger has the piece, he solved the puzzle himself. But that's the worst of it. Rufus Zeno is his father."

"We need to get in contact with Eddie and the others."

 **Next Week: The Mid-Season Finale (One episode each, Mon-Fri)**

 **House of Dates/House of Truth/House of Haversine/House of Games/House of Sacrifice**

 **The Race for the Staff of Anubis is on, but who will get it first?**

 **What is Eve Haversine hiding?**

 **What happens when Freddie gets involved in the mystery?**


	6. House of Dates

House of Dates

On Saturday, Xavier, Kate, Dexter and Erin went on their date to the movies. After an enjoyable lunch and a great movie, the four payed a visit to Eddie and Patricia's apartment, which was close to the school. This was hypothetically so Mr. Sweet could see his son, but Xavier had a feeling Eric's betrayal would not exactly give him top priority as a babysitter.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Eddie answered the door in a hoodie and sweats. His feet were bare. The four Sibunas kicked their shoes off out of respect to the couples' carpet and followed Eddie into the living room.

"Patricia is taking a nap. What can I do for you?"

"We have to make this quick. Eve is expecting us back at school soon, but we know who Roger's father is."

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Rufus Zeno."

"Shit." This did not come from Eddie, but from Patricia, who was hobbling into room, starting to show her pregnancy.

"Yeah. I thought you might say that. Now we have to stop them more than ever."

"What does Eve get out of bringing back Rufus?" Patricia asked.

"He's an evil creep."

"Maybe she's hot for him." Eddie said.

Everyone shuddered.

"Maybe she's Roger's mother." Dexter suggested.

"Maybe. I think we need to call a full Sibuna meeting." Eddie said to Patricia.

"Get Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie and KT on video chat and talk all this out."

"We've got to go for now." Xavier said, "but that's a great idea for our next double date."

"Right." Eddie agreed.

The four students left.

When they got back to school, they updated the rest of Sibuna on how their meeting with Eddie and Patricia had gone.

"How was your date?" Poppy asked.

"It was great." Kate said. Xavier was glad she'd spoken up, as he didn't want to speak for her.

"That's good. Freddie and I had a picnic today. He's so sweet."

"You didn't tell him about Sibuna, did you?"

"No. I did manage to get some info about Roger out of him, though. He said Roger spends a lot of time out of their room and when he is in the room, he's always stroking his piece of the staff."

"I'm glad that's where you took that sentence." Dexter said, and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Poppy laughed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

It was Freddie.

"Hey, is Poppy here?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Poppy walked over to the door.

"Poppy, I really enjoyed our lunch date and wanted to know if you'd consider being my girlfriend. You know- full time?"

"I'd love that." Poppy said, and she left the meeting with him.

"What are you guys always doing in there, anyway?"

"We have a study group." Poppy said.

The rest of Sibuna split up to work on homework before dinner.

Afterwards, they reunited and went down to the tunnels (without Poppy, who was having a spur-of-the-moment movie night with Freddie).

They entered the fourth chamber. It seemed to be empty at first, until Dexter stepped forward, and all five Sibuna members felt a shock run through their bodies.

"The answer to this electrocution test lies in a previous chamber. Find it, and the fourth piece of five will be yours. Fail to do so, and your life will be my prize."

"Damn, Frobisher." Dexter said, "You're a right bastard, you know that?"

"He can't here you Dex." Xavier said. He looked at Kate.

"Didn't you say that the last test was water?"

"Yeah."

"What if we can get the water to flow in here and short out the system?"

"Good idea, Xavier!" Erin said.

Together, they moved back to the previous chamber and started examining every inch for an answer.

"Here we go." Xavier pressed a button and the vents that were keeping the water from flooding the room opened, releasing a huge amount of liquid into the chamber. The Sibunas were dragged by the waves into the next room, where the electric field was sputtering out, and the water was going down a drain.

Soaked to the skin, the Sibunas got to their feet and stepped on the electricity activator. Nothing happened.

Then, from a pedestal in the floor, the fourth piece of the staff rose up.

"How was your date with Poppy?" Roger asked Freddie when he returned after lights out.

"It was great. We kissed." Freddie said.

"Cool. Hey, Freddie, did you happen to find out what she's doing with everyone in the house except us?"

"Apparently, they're just a study group."

"Your girlfriend is lying to you." Roger set the staff piece he had been stroking down and got to his feet.

Freddie was a few inches taller than Roger, but Roger had the high ground in the conversation.

"Are you telling me my girlfriend is a liar?"

"Yes, I am." Roger said.

"Xavier, Kate, Dexter, Cassie, Erin, and your girlfriend Poppy are my enemies. Together, they form a secret society known as Sibuna. This society is determined to take the treasures hidden in this house by Robert Frobisher-Smythe, the original inhabitants and use them for their own selfish gain. Sibuna killed my father. He was trying to stop them from using the Mask of Anubis for evil, but the portal to hell was already opened, and my father got dragged down for them. That's why Eve and I want to assemble the Staff of Anubis. To bring back my father, and to send his murderer, Nina Martin to eternal damnation."

"Whoa." Freddie said.

"Yeah. It's a lot to take in, but Eve is my ally in this quest. If you join with us, it'll be one more against them. In fact," Roger grinned wildly.

"Join with Sibuna. Convince them to let you in. Then, retrieve the pieces of the staff they already have, and bring them to me. We will resurrect my father, Rufus Zeno, and the Sibunas will get what's coming."

"Alright. I'm in."

"Poppy, I want to join your study group." She and Freddie were sitting on the lawn, having another picnic. They were in casual dress, and both were barefoot.

"I'll have to ask Xavier. He's the leader." Poppy said.

"Alright." Freddie agreed.

At that night's Sibuna meaning, Poppy broached the subject.

"Freddie wants to join our study group."

"We don't have a study group." Dexter said.

"This is our study group." Xavier pointed out.

"Oh!" Dexter said.

"Do we want Roger Zeno's roommate in Sibuna?" Xavier asked, "how do we know where his loyalty will lie when it counts."

"That's what I'm worried about too, actually," Poppy said, "He didn't ask to join when I told him about it. Only this morning, after he could have talked to Roger.

"If Roger wants to use him as a spy, we'll have to play his game." Xavier decided.

"Once we get Freddie in, we get him to report on Roger. Even though he'll be spying on both of us, we'll still be benefitting."

"Wow, that's dastardly." Kate said. she was sitting on Xavier's bed next to him, and ran a hand down his arm.

"That's kind of hot."

"Thanks." Xavier said.

That evening, they initiated Freddie into Sibuna, explaining their side of the story, and enlisting him to spy on Roger.

"Roger's father was an evil bastard. Nina tried to stop him from putting on the mask, but he didn't listen." Xavier explained.

Freddie sat in Xavier's desk chair. Inside, he didn't know who to believe. His roommate, who was more than a bit creepy and liked to stroke staffs, or his girlfriend's mates, who didn't seem like they were bent on world domination.

At school the next day, Xavier ran into Eddie in the hall again.

"What's up, Eddie?"

"I'm trying to get my dad to come around on the internet thing. If I can't, can you get as much of Sibuna as possible to our apartment on Saturday?"

"Yeah, sure Eddie." Xavier said.

"Great."

In drama that day, the class was instructed to divide into pairs and practice saying "I love you." Xavier, thankfully, got paired with Kate this time.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too, Xavier."

Xavier leaned in. Kate let him. Their lips met, and the electricity in the room flickered.

"Woah." Joy said.

"What happened when you guys kissed?" Dexter asked.

"I don't know." Xavier said, "But it felt good."

"Erin, have you found anything else about the Paragon and the Osirian?"

"Yeah. This book is full of interesting info. It says here that on occasion, the Paragon and Osirian will be attracted to one another, but often will have lovers separate from one another. It says that when they do fall in love, they are able to keep their powers pass the point of intimacy. It also says that in all cases, the Paragon and Osirian must stay together, or terrible things will happen."


	7. House of Truth

House of Truth

"But Nina left because she was told the exact opposite." Dexter said.

"Maybe someone told her that to keep her away." Erin speculated.

"We have to find out who told her that." Xavier said.

"Right."

On Saturday, three couples left for a date: Xavier and Kate, Dexter and Erin, and Freddie and Poppy. Because the only other boy in the house was not to be trusted, and Cassie going along on a triple date would seem odd, she stayed behind.

Sibuna arrived at Eddie's apartment, where they already had Eddie's laptop set up and ready to make the Skype call of the century.

Couple by couple, the other Sibunas joined the chat.

Amber and Alfie

Nina and Fabian

And, on her own, KT.

"Sibuna." Everyone said, holding their right hand up to the corresponding eye.

"I believe the new leader; Xavier has an announcement to make before we get underway."

"Yeah," Xavier said, "Nina, we found a book in the antechamber that said that the Paragon and Osirian must stay together, or terrible things would happen. Didn't you say the opposite?"

"I did, but I'm certain now that it was a trick by Caroline Denby to keep me away. She probably poisoned Gran as well. She came to me as a 'friend of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe' who needed to tell me information about the Chosen One and Osirian. She said it would put everyone in great danger were I to return to the school. Especially Fabian." She looked at her husband.

"Sounds like Denby." Patricia said.

"Well, why else are we here?"

"Nina is in danger. Roger Zeno is after the Staff of Anubis. His plan is to sacrifice Nina for his father, Rufus."

There were gasps of horror from all ends of the call.

"How can he sacrifice Nina? You're in America!" Alfie asked.

"The Staff of Anubis can bring the person named as the sacrifice from anywhere across the globe. Rumor has it; you can even break the barrier of time."

"You mean we could sacrifice Hitler to bring back someone lost?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be advisable. You could seriously damage the space-time continuum."

"Right, of course." Freddie said.

The Sibunas continued to discuss their options until a knock at the door interrupted the discussion.

Eddie got to his feet and answered it, only to find Eve standing in his doorway.

"Hello Edison. Good to see you again."

She reached up and grabbed her chin, then pulled away her face and dropped the rubber mask on the floor, too close to Eddie's bare feet for his comfort. He jumped back and looked up into the face of Vera Devenish.

 **Next: House of Devenish**

 **(I changed the title when I announced the finale titles last week because I didn't want to spoil the surprise)**


	8. House of DevenishGamesSacrifice

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I got distracted by break, so your early Christmas present is The Mid-Season finale of** ** _House of Anubis: The Next Generation,_** **all at once**

House of Devenish

"VERA!" Patricia exclaimed.

"So, tell me, in what way is this a date?"

Vera walked over to the couch and pushed Xavier aside so she could sit where Eddie had been moments ago.

"Hello everyone." She waved at the webcam.

On the other end(s) of the call, each member of Sibuna clicked the red 'end' button.

"Oh, so rude." Vera got to her feet. She snapped her fingers, and the door closed and locked.

"You were Eve the whole time?" Eddie asked.

"That's right, Edison. Your father was too daft to see through the disguise. Not even Victor recognized me when we had a video chat over the summer." She smiled maliciously.

"I just wanted to let you know that as we speak, Roger should be getting ahold of the last piece of the Staff of Anubis. As soon as he does that, the traitor among you will reveal to us where you have hidden the other pieces and assemble the staff. The ceremony of the ages will take place then, and Rufus Zeno, my lover and the father of my son, will return to life at the cost of Nina Martin's life."

Vera picked up Eve's face.

"I suppose I have to keep the façade up for a little longer. For Trudy's sake." She said.

Then, she left.

"One of you is a traitor to Sibuna." Patricia said.

Everyone looked at Freddie.

"I agreed to be Roger's spy, but I've changed my mind. Your story makes more sense, and she's obviously crazy."

"Alright, how are we going to play this, then?" Xavier asked.

"We'll have to hide the pieces more securely. We also have to get the pieces Roger has off of him." Erin said.

"Right, but how?"

"By playing the game." Xavier looked at Freddie.

"We'll figure out where this resurrection is supposed to take place and draw Roger into a trap. Once there, we'll get the better of him and destroy the staff before he can activate it and sacrifice Nina."

"That sounds like a plan you'll need some backup for." Eddie said.

"I think I know where the resurrection is supposed to be held." Kate said.

She was fingering the locket, which Xavier had given her as a present for their second date.

"It suits you better, anyway." He had said.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Xavier asked.

She nodded.

"It was in the gatehouse."

"No one has lived there since Ms. Denby left." Patricia said.

"Right. That's where I'll go and keep watch over the pieces." Eddie said.

"That's where we'll go, slimeball. We're moving into the gatehouse, whether your father likes it or not."

"Alright Yacker!" Eddie said.

House of Games

Roger looked up as Freddie walked into their room.

"What's the news?"

"Well, Vera revealed herself to us."

"What?"

"You kept that quiet."

"Yeah, sorry about that mate. I was under orders from Vera not to tell anyone."

"Well, anyway, they made a plan to draw you into the gatehouse, the ritual room. They've got the artifacts you need. Did you get the last one?"

Roger held up the top of the staff, which was a flat golden circle with an indent that looked like something should fit comfortably inside.

"What goes in there?"

"This." Roger held up a tiny golden woman with wings, holding up an orb.

"The sign of Isis. My inheritance and the key to bringing back my father." Roger smiled.

"By tomorrow night, we shall be reunited. A family, once more. And Nina Martin will be dead."

"Right." Freddie said.

He held out his hand.

"Can I see that?"

Roger handed him the top of the staff. Freddie examined it. On one side, there was an indentation that would fit Roger's Isis sign, but on the other side was an indentation that Freddie recognized as the Eye of Horus.

"I've got to go. See you." He dashed out of the room and knocked on Xavier's door.

"I think I know how to destroy the Staff. Roger has the final piece, and the key to unlocking the portal, but we've got the key to destroying it. The top has two pieces. One is for his Isis symbol, and the other is for the Eye of Horus. I think that's how you destroy it."

"Great find Freddie! We've got to get the Eye of Horus on the staff before Roger can put his Isis symbol there." Xavier said.

After dinner, Xavier and Kate snuck off to the Gatehouse to drop off their portion of the staff and update them on the plan.

"We need to finish this, tomorrow night. Tell Freddie to pass it on to Roger." Eddie said.

Xavier nodded.

They returned to the house and updated Freddie on the plan.

"I'll go tell Roger what's up."

"Frederick, good." Roger said when Freddie entered.

"Hey Roger. Sibuna is planning to draw you to the gatehouse tomorrow night. Take the pieces, and you can finish this."

"With pleasure." Roger said. He got to his feet and clasped Freddie by the shoulders.

Freddie felt a jolt of energy run from his shoulders down to his bare feet and gasped. He was frozen in place.

"That is for your betrayal. I know you are on team Sibuna. But without you, they will not know of my secret."

House of Sacrifice

Sibuna was hiding in the sarcophagi that had been left behind when Denby and the evil Robert Frobsher-Smythe had been defeated. The gatehouse had been abandoned ever since then, and that made it perfect for such a ceremony.

"Where's Freddie?" Poppy called from her sarcophagus.

"I don't know." Xavier said, "I haven't seen him all day.

Before they could continue, Eddie popped his head in.

"Roger and Vera are here." He said.

"Right. Shush, everyone." Xavier ordered.

Moments later, Roger and Vera, who was no longer wearing her Eve disguise, entered the tank room.

"There are the pieces." Vera pointed to the floor.

"Yes." Roger's eyes were brimming with joy.

"At last, my father will return, and Nina Martin will suffer for her sins."

Sibuna watched, waiting, as Roger assembled the staff.

Just before he added his Sign of Isis, the sarcophagi swung open and Sibuna leapt into action. Or they would have, had Roger not raised the staff and frozen all of them in mid-movement.

"You fools, your spy, Freddie double-crossed both of us. He told me you were planning to jump me."

"Where is he?" Xavier asked. They could still talk, but could not move otherwise.

"Freddie is frozen in our room. He will remain that way until the ceremony is complete.

Xavier was gripping the Eye of Horus, hoping against hope that somehow, something would stop Roger.

"Eddie and Patricia, by the way, are also frozen."

Roger then added the Sign of Isis to the staff and placed it in its pedestal.

The circle the goddess was holding projected a portal, out of which a large man in an Anubis mask emerged.

"I am the gatekeeper of the underworld. Speak the name of the soul you wish to regain."

"Rufus Zeno."

"The price for Rufus Zeno is seven living souls. Name them."

"Nina Martin-Rutter."

A portal opened in the ceiling and Nina fell through, crashing into the ground. The Guardian looked at her and slammed his staff into the ground. Nina had just gotten to her feet when she was sucked into the portal.

"Fabian Rutter."

Fabian came through the same portal and was similarly pulled into hell.

"Amber Millington-Lewis."

Amber fell through a different portal and was dragged away next.

"Alfred Lewis."

Alfie came out of the same portal as Amber.

"Eddie and Patricia Miller, as well as their unborn child."

"The unborn child will not satisfy the requirement."

Roger looked at Vera.

"Do you want to give up anyone?"

"Trudy Rehmann." Vera said.

A portal from Anubis house opened and Trudy fell through.

"Vera, what are you doing here?"

"Trudy Rehmann, you are the seventh sacrifice for the life of Rufus Zeno. Welcome, to hell."

Trudy screamed as she was dragged into the portal.

The gatekeeper retreated and the portal closed.

"Wait! Where's my father?" Roger demanded.

Another portal opened, and a man in ragged leather clothing stepped out.

"Hello, Son." Rufus said.

"Father." Roger said. He stepped forward to embrace his father, but was stopped by Rufus, who raised a shadowy hand.

"You have a great power. The Isian lives inside of you."

"What's the Isian?" Roger asked.

"The descendant of either the Paragon or the Osirian. Or both, as the case may be." He looked at Xavier and Kate, who had grabbed hands as they had been frozen.

"You two, you're the new ones, right? Maybe one day you'll make an Isian."

He laughed.

"Come, Vera, my beautiful lover, and Roger, my brave son. We must go away from this place and solidify our rule."

Rufus grabbed Vera and Roger by the hands and they disappeared into shadow.

Finally, the hold on Sibuna broke and they fell to the ground.

Xavier sat up.

"We failed." Xavier said.

The Zenos had left behind the Staff of Anubis.

Xavier fingered the Eye of Horus.

"I can destroy it, right now, but if I do, we may never get them back.

"Roger took the Isis symbol." Kate ran her hand along the empty hole.

"Destroy it!" Sibuna turned to see a man, dressed in a long yellow overcoat, with a combover.

"Victor?" Dexter asked.

"That's right. Destroy it, Osirian. There is another way, but not with that infernal device."

"Okay." Xavier placed the Eye of Horus in the slot and stepped back.

The entire staff glowed with golden energy, and then it exploded.

The Eye of Horus was the only thing left from the explosion.

"We need to get out of here." Victor said. The gatehouse had started to rock back and forth on its foundation.

The Sibunas ran down the stairs and out the door of the gatehouse.

Once they were a good distance away, the group watched as the gatehouse fell into hell, leaving a crater in its place.

"What happened?" Xavier asked Victor.

"That ceremony was never meant to be performed. The Zeno boy was never supposed to be allowed entrance into the second set of tunnels. Robert's wall was built to only allow the pure of heart through. The only reason Robert would ever have wanted the staff found is if there was such a threat that it needed to be found and destroyed. This is the mission you failed."

"Yeah, sorry about that. The plan went wrong."

"I know, I've been in touch with Edison Miller."

"You said there was another way. How can we get them back?"

"That answer cannot be found at Anubis House, but in Egypt. We must go to the source of all this."


End file.
